


The Things You Say

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: It's Only You [4]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Post Game, Somewhat Canon Compliant?, implied sex, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	The Things You Say

The morning light filtered into the room, soft and warm. Enough to wake him up. He’d gone diagonal in the night, his head just barely on the bed while his legs were tangled with Nora’s, despite the odd angle. Very carefully, Merle corrected his position, moving slowly so as not to wake her. He rested his head on one arm, the other sliding around her bare waist and pulling her closer to him, tugging the blanket back up to where it covered them both.

She stirred briefly, making a contented sound in her throat, but settled back into sleep almost immediately. The movement made her hair tickle against his nose, the scent of the shampoo she’d used a little stronger than before. He liked it, whatever it was, and was happy that she’d started keeping her own things there.

They lay like that for some time, Merle drowsing happily while the woman he loved slept on. He’d have to wake her eventually, if she didn’t do so on her own, but for the moment, he was content to stay as they were. She was warm against him, and in her sleep she seemed so small and fragile, but he knew better. It was one of the things he liked about her, that she wasn’t the sort to back down. ‘Fragile’ was the absolute wrong word for her. Small, on the other hand… he bit back a laugh. She’d be more than a little annoyed if she knew what he was thinking.

She stirred again, sooner than he’d thought she would, and shifted, turning over to look at him, hazel eyes still a little clouded with sleep. The sleepy vulnerability was still there, framed by her red curls, almost seeming to glow in the soft light.

It was too much to resist. He kissed her, brief at first, and then kissed her again, and again, barely giving either of them a chance to breathe. It woke her up the rest of the way, and she responded with kisses of her own, though her shoulders shook with barely contained laughter.

“Good morning to you, too,” she finally managed to say, clicking her tongue at him in mock disapproval.

Merle simply grinned back before claiming one more kiss. “So… last night…” he began, eyes twinkling with mischief. “You ready to go again? Or do you want coffee first?”

She made a face at him, rolling her eyes in fond exasperation, and tried to pull away from him. His arm tightened around her, holding her firmly against him. “Merle…” she said, squirming slightly, as if that would do anything. “I need my coffee, Merle.”

“So after coffee, then,” he replied, laughing when she tried to poke his side, continuing her efforts to get away. “What? Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?”

“I… that… no! That’s not it at all!” Her cheeks flushed, turning a lovely shade of red, which only made his grin broaden.

“Oh, so you _did_ enjoy it.” Merle turned them both so that her back was pressing against the mattress, though he was careful not to squish her. “You sure you don’t want to wait on the coffee?”

Nora paused beneath him, fully registering the position they were in and that he was… not quite joking. She bit her lip, considering, and finally sighed and reached a hand up, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging him down to her for a kiss.

They both tasted of sleep, but she barely had time to register that thought before he was reacting, one hand sliding down her side while the other kept him from crushing her.

He was very thorough in waking her up, starting off slowly and carefully. She was still a little sore from the night before, so surprised at how quickly her body reacted to his touch. Not that she was going to complain. It was, to date, possibly the best way she’d ever been woken up before… and she was looking forward to many more like it.

Later that morning, after freshening up – again – and with a cup of coffee in hand, she leaned against him on the couch, wearing one of his shirts and not much else while his hand idly traced random designs against her skin. “You're a terrible influence,” she murmured, her words muffled further by the rim of the cup.

“You haven't seemed to mind so far.” He laughed when she elbowed him. “We could always go for another round...” he added with a grin.

Nora made a face at him. “You have to be downstairs soon.” She took a pointed sip of her coffee before sighing and snuggling into him more. “And I have a project I need to be working on.”

“What happened to being on break?”

“Projects don't stop just because I'm home for a week, Merle,” she said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. “And I feel like they're testing our resolve. Freshman year, all that.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled. “Well, at least it's spring. Not much longer and then you won't be a freshman anymore, right? You'll do great.” Merle sighed and gently disentangled himself from her so he could finish getting ready for work. Business didn't stop just because he was enjoying time with his girlfriend.

Nora watched him with a small smile, a slight flush creeping into her cheeks as she did. When she finished her coffee, she set the cup down and joined him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his back.

“Nora?” he asked, twisting slightly so he could see her.

She took the opportunity to stand on her toes and press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

There was the briefest of pauses as Merle registered what she said, and then she was _up_ , and they were moving, and her back was pressing against the wall as he kissed her, long and deep. Time seemed to stand still as they kissed, before he finally pulled back, the two of them catching their breath. “I love you, too,” he said, before kissing her again, just as passionate as before. More, even, though she hadn't thought that possible.

He finally and reluctantly relinquished his hold on her, helping her stand before giving her one last kiss. “I have to go to work, now...”

“I'll be here when you're done,” she said with a smirk.

 


End file.
